Never blush, it gives your feelings away
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: Have you ever heard of the saying "never blush", well, Izuru hasn't but he found out, and so did Momo. Possible drabble series


**A/N: **Okay here is my first Bleach story with a coupling so enjoy!!!! I had tons of fun writing it And depending on reviews it may become a drabble series!!!!! :)

**Disclaimer:** If i owned bleach Ulquiorra would be alive, and be with Orihime, and Rukia with Ichigo, the same with Rangiku and Gin, except he would be good, and Momo with Kira, but Toshiro, is all jealous and what not...but who cares, that's just some dreams that faded a long time ago...don't mind me...I'll just sit here in my little corner crying my eyes out...lol..just read...xD

* * *

It was a heavy humid, hot summer day, the birds were chirping, flowers of all colors were out, it was truly a wonderful day. Kira Izuru, sat by himself, the tree he was under was blooming out the most beautiful cherry blossoms he's ever seen.

He sighed and let his head rest, he was going to close his eyes, except someone interrupted him. "Kira-kun!" he recognized the voice as Hinamori Momo, one of his long time friends, and fellow classmate, in the Shinagami Academy.

She was panting and was resting her hands on her knees. "Momo? What are you doing?" he asked her, she stood up and grinned broadly. "Guess who's at the top of the class!" she said exuberantly, he smiled softly, and thought about it.

"Let me guess, Renji?" he finally said in a teasing manner. She rolled her eyes. "No, silly, it's me!" he chuckled slightly. "But.." she trailed off looking into the distance, he shifted uncomfortably, and was curious of what she was thinking.

"But, what, Momo?" he asked her, she huffed and crossed her arms. "Your still the top one, your grades never falter, how do you do it, Kira-kun?" she asked him, he blushed, but felt slightly smug, it was a relief, that he was still in the number one spot. He turned and looked at the young burnette, and saw she was looking at him with twinkling eyes.

His heart pounded in his chest, _never_, never in his time, has he seen Momo looked at him with such adoration, before, he felt color rise in his cheeks.

Momo looked at him curiously, he was _blushing_? She's never seen Kira blush, and to her it was an amusing sight to see. Yeah, she saw him blush once or twice, but that was when he was really embarrassed, or when he was done practicing with Renji after a long sparring practice..or.._looking_ at her, but wait, she thought to herself. Could Kira-kun actually_, like_ me?

Momo shook that thought from her head, Kira thought of her as a friend, not some sort of weird, crush. She looked at him once again, peering from her eyelashes, and noticed that he was still that shade of red, she giggled silently to herself, and admitted to herself, he looked sort of cute, when he was like.

Momo bent down and pecked him on the cheek. Kira jumped slightly and realized what she was doing, he felt his heart skip a beat, or could've swore it had, and his stomach did a weird flip flop.

"M-momo," Kira stuttered slightly, she sat down and looked at him smiling sheepishly. He wanted to smile but made it come out like a goofy grin. "Why did you do that?" he questioned her, she shrugged and moved closer by him, shoulders touching. " I don't really know, but all I know was you looked really cute blushing," she said and looked up at him, he looked down at her, her deep brown eyes, looking into his blue ones, and he looked away quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed, his face probably looking like the red on her robes. She sighed, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

She silently closed her eyes. Kira looked at Momo, she seemed to be asleep. "Kira, you shouldn't blush around me so much, all it does is give it away," He looked at her, tooken aback from her saying. "Why do you say that?" he asked her, she smiled, her eyes still closed. "Because a saying used to say _'when you blush, it gives your feelings away'_" he looked at her amazed.

Failing to realize it sooner, that she might've found out about his feelings towards her. But he ignored that feeling and sighed.

"Okay,I'll try to stop blushing around you, but I can't help it because your beautiful," he said to her smiling softly.

And this time it was Momo's turn to blush.

* * *

R &R please!!! And you can get a whole plate of awesome ,scrumptious brownies!!!! ;)


End file.
